User talk:Madflavius
Hey flav! you need to update either the picture or the description of it for the little information box in the article for Valentia- it says "the Citadel of Valentia", but has a picture of the valentian flag. Thanks, fixed it. Madflavius 00:24, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I thought it was about time that I did. Also, I couldn't add photos until I got an account. I intend to add them tomorrow. I was wondering if I should add a page about the Vent server on Game Mechanics- not the actual address of the server, but that we have one, what it is, and that anyone wishing to use it for their faction or in general can ask any current faction head for the address. Let's pass on the Vent info for now. Madflavius 18:38, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey flav! if you could update the Kellenheim page with that overhead shot you took a while ago, that would be great! Just a lil reminder. Timbrelaine 15:51, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey mad, tychius - I was assaulted and killed in the Great Library the other night (by the obvious offender). My preference would be to press a wrongful death suit against him. But somehow I think we lack personal jurisdiction, and the question of sovereign immunity is debatable. Anyway, if we manage to beat the crap out of him, I'd like my own damages to be accounted for in the reparations. Thanks. 04:07, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi flav! I was thinking if I could build a small town/village called Aquae Flaviae(the name is from a roman city which is now a city in Portugal(Braga) ). I would appreciate if u added it to Valentia and maybe point out a nice place to build? Anyways, thanks for your time, cya in Eleutheria ;) I am DustfingerPT btw :p (last post) Hi mad, dust again. I was wondering if u could expand Valentia´s border in order that my town will be able to expand in time. :) Btw, could u pls make a bank there? Thanks for your time, DustfingerPT Hi Mad, The first time I tried to use win rar to copy the Minecraft Forge into minecraft.jar, it worked. Then I tried with the mods and after typing in the login/PW it stops on the "checking for updates screen, says complete and just stops." I can install the vanilla minecraft.jar and it works just fine. So, I deleted my .minecraft to start over again and tried to use win rar to copy the files into the minecraft.jar, then for some reason it, again, gets stuck on the "checking for updates screen, says complete and just stops." I have made sure i have the correct minecraftforge zip file, extract it to it's own file and copy it into the minecraft.jar after opening with win rar. Can you help? Thanks. Make sure you write down your username so I know who you are. Try deleting the META-INF folder inside your minecraft.jar. That folder often causes problems. Delete it after dropping in all those files. Madflavius 03:42, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Mad, Wanted to let you know that the last question was from 1ALI, thanks for the answer as it worked for me! Much Appreciated. I need my permissions back :) /f home etc not working. Plus lost all my stuff. 1ALI I have joined now too. 1Allee :) Hey Mad. Was experimenting with templates and builders. My builder won't spit out anything on the template I provided it. It thinks it's building, because it's losing blocks. But they seem to pass into oblivion. Wondering if this was by design or not. I can get the striped lines to show that there is a valid template, but nothing's coming out. I powered the builder with a steam enginge, the template is valid, and the blocks are disappearing, but I'm getting nothing. If you could test it or tell me what's up some time, that would be great. Thanks! Tychius Heya Flav. Just wanted to let you know that I'm not gone forever, I'll be back on the server eventually (once I'm back in the states). Diddle told me he hadn't been on the server in a long time, so I wanted you to know Ostia isn't becoming a ghost town quite yet. Timbrelaine 18:40, July 14, 2012 (UTC) How do we join this server? 04:23, August 13, 2012 (UTC) adamthrash Hey Flav! It's Timbre, I'm back in business, my computer is more or less functional and I have reacquainted myself with the concept of free time. I wanted to hop back on the server, but the front page wasn't clear on whether or not I need Buildcraft/sumthinForgesumthin' installed, or whether the server had already rolled back to pre-buildcraft/sumthinForge vanilla minecraft, and in any case it didn't work. Just tell me which it is, and I'll figure out the rest of the problem and hop on the server again! 19:47, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey Timbrelaine! Welcome back! Sorry for not having the wiki updated, that's high on my todo list. 1) Forge/buildcraft are no longer needed, back to the old way of stuff, so yey. 2) Server is down at the present, I am uploading the 4gb (!!!) map, having made major changes to it that I think folks will really like. I'm going to put a post up on the front page now to clarify some of the changes. Also, 3) the server is accessible from mceleutheria.net now, rather than the IP, and soon (I hope) I'll migrate this wiki over to our new domain, so you type the same thing in your browser and are navigated to a more complete page that explains the server and all that (think http://massivecraft.com/ if you need a visual). Glad to have you back! Madflavius (talk) 19:53, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Flav. How do we get people into guilds on the new guild mod? 23:30, October 8, 2012 (UTC)GranitePhoenix Oh noes! Flav! What happened to our server trailer on the front page! It was cool, but if it isn't there,we should replace it with some kind of image. The page seems a bit bare as it is. 01:15, October 17, 2012 (UTC)